


Two of a Kind

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cyborg and YJ Robin talk over tech, Everyone else knows, F/M, M'gann and Starfire are besties, M/M, Raven and Kaldur get along pretty well, TT Robin and Artemis are sparring partners, Teen Titans are in the YJ universe, To Batman, Wally and Beast Boy are video game buddies, Wally and Dick are secretly dating, YJ Robin is an adorable little troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teen Titans are trapped in another world, the Young Justice World. Dr. Fate declares that they must be there for a reason and cannot send them back until that reason has been fulfilled. Now they're helping out YJ and trying to find out how to get back to their own world. And what will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't let him get away!" Robin shouted at the team.

"Way ahead of ya," Cyborg shouted, blasting at their opponent. Their opponent dodged the blast and smirked, running away from them.

"Why does this dude keep running?" Beast Boy growled. "He's the one that called us out for a fight!"

"It doesn't matter, we have to chase him," Robin told them.

"What are we waiting for? An invitation?" Raven asked.

"Yes, let us go," Starfire nodded.

"Titans GO!" Robin ordered. The team sprang into action, following their opponent. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven all shot at him and threw things in his way, but the villain just passed right through the objects, leaving a dark portal behind for a second or two.

"Alright, so we know this guy uses magic, but not much else," Raven huffed, flying faster.

"Just catch him!" Robin shouted, as they exited the city.

"Robin, I do not like this," Starfire told their leader.

"Neither do I," Robin answered. "But we can't lose him."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The chase finally ended in a clearing. Their opponent stood in the center, smirking.

"Well, we've finally made it to my battleground, so, why don't you kiddies come at me?" He suggested, egging them on.

"Titans…approach with caution," Robin ordered lowly, taking out his bo staff. The teens crept towards the mysterious teen, ready for a trap.

"Oh god, this is just so boring, are you titans, or chickens?" he taunted. The team narrowed their eyes and approached slightly faster.

"Titans GO!" Robin ordered once they were a few feet away. The teen boy smirked and the next thing any of them knew, they were on the ground, gripping their head as a bright light shined from beneath them.

"Welcome to my chaotic world," the teen snickered, playing with his feathered eye mask.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Gotham City** _

_ **October 6th 1:56** _

Batman glided across the rooftops of Gotham alone, keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. As it was, he had already stopped several low class crimes. Once the clock hit 2, he would call it a night, and go home. Just as he was wrapping up, he caught sight of a bright light in the distance. His eyes narrowed and the caped crusader sprang into action. Batman ran as fast as he could, approaching the dying light. Above the empty park, where the light originated, Batman crouched down on the rooftop of a building across the street. He narrowed his eyes and saw five figures inside the light, gripping their heads. The figures seemed to fall to the ground shortly after, and the light died off.

Batman silently jumped onto the ground, and glided over to the figures. He crouched down next to one that was half robotic.

"Five teenagers appearing out of nowhere," he muttered to himself, looking at them. "I don't like this…" he trailed off spotting a fair skinned, boy, wearing an outfit that was inspired by traffic lights. He kneeled beside the boy and slowly reached a hand out, before turning him over, showing his face. Batman gasped silently and gently set the boy down, before quickly standing up. He placed a hand to his ear, turning on the comm. link.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Central City** _

_ **October 6th 2:03** _

Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, a speedster superhero, groaned as his phone went off.

"Barry, answer your phone…" Iris moaned, placing a pillow over her head. Barry reached his hand out, searching for his phone on his nightstand.

"Hello?" He grumbled, pressing the device to his ear.

_"Where's Robin?"_ Batman asked.

"He's in Kid Flash's room. Don't you remember agreeing to him spending the night?" Barry yawned, sitting up.

_"Check, now,"_ the caped crusader ordered.

"Alright, Alright, yeesh," the speedster yawned and walked out of his room, going down to the room at the end of the hall. He opened the door, peering inside. The TV was still on but at a very low level. Barry looked across the room, seeing Wally and Dick asleep on the bed. They were both sitting up against the wall and leaning against each other. "Yeah, they're asleep on the bed. It looks like they fell asleep while watching TV. Mind telling me what your freak out is about?"

_"Five teenagers have appeared in Gotham City Park, and they are currently unconscious. One of them looks like Robin,"_ Batman informed him. Barry's eyes narrowed and he quietly closed the door, waking up completely.

"Do you think it could be Cadmus again?" He asked, going towards his room.

_"Don't know, there's something off in his appearance, something that doesn't quite make him Robin. Keep an eye on him and make sure he gets to the cave safely in the morning. I'll take these teens to be interrogated,"_ Batman ordered, before hanging up.

"Will do Bats, will do," Barry sighed, closing his phone. He yawned and entered his room, shuffling over to the bed.

"What was that about?" Iris groaned, looking up at him.

"There's some kid that looks like Dick in Gotham. Bruce was just worried," Barry shrugged. "We have to make sure he gets to the cave safely, and then I have to help him interrogate these kids."

"Alright…" Iris sighed, not even bothering to question anything.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Watchtower ** _

_** October 6 4:18 ** _

Robin groaned as he opened his eyes, but he saw nothing but black. He pulled on his arms but found them strapped down to the arms of the chair. There was a strap around his chest and legs as well, keeping him in place.

"Where am I…?" he shouted. "Why can't I see anything?"

"We have no clue," Beast Boy sighed.

"We have on collars and blindfolds, this is just great," Raven sighed.

"Yo! Let us go you freak!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'd watch what you say if I were you," A voice warned.

"Who are you? And why did you call us out for a fight if you were just going to run?" Robin asked harshly.

"We did no such thing," A deeper voice answered.

"Then who are you and why have you put collars on us?" Starfire asked.

"They're inhibitor collars, designed to neutralize your powers," the voice answered again.

"Great, we've been captured, and now we can't even use our powers," Raven sighed. "It's Mad Mod all over again."

"It better not be!" Cyborg protested.

"Hey, you're not going to hypnotize us and send us to high school, are you?" Beast Boy asked. "We've sort of been there and done that. Wasn't fun especially since the classrooms were trying to kill us!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Batman, I don't think they're clones," Superman told him.

"Neither do I," Batman agreed.

"Well then, what are they? A team of young superheroes?" Green Arrow asked. "I mean, that kid could just idolize Robin."

"But still, he looks like him," Batman growled, glaring at the figures trapped inside the room. "And I bet if we put him through a training exercise he would probably react like Robin does as well."

"Well then, what are we supposed to do? Break them until they talk?" Superman suggested.

"They don't see anything wrong with what they're doing, they even accused us of challenging them to a fight," Green Arrow pointed out.

"Get Martian Manhunter to go through their memories, see how far back they go," Batman ordered.

"Right, I'll go find him," Green Arrow nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_** Watchtower ** _

_** October 6 4:58 ** _

"I have sifted through their memories," J'onn told them, exiting the room with the prisoners.

"And?" Superman asked.

"They are like us," J'onn answered. "They are a team, and have battled many evils, including a Deathstroke of their own, but he goes by the name of Slade. They have overcome many tasks. They are undoubtedly good."

"What about him?" Batman asked, looking at the boy in the Robin costume.

"You were there," J'onn answered. "He was trained by you, a different you."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"Fate must have brought them here from an alternate dimension," Dr. Fate answered, entering the room. "I do not know what fate has in store for them, but they are here, and they can't leave until they've finished whatever task they have to complete."

"So what now?" Green Arrow asked.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_** Mount Justice ** _

_** October 6 6:23 ** _

"Okay, so wait, these guys are from an alternate dimension?" Artemis asked in shock, looking at the five teens. She looked back at Batman, who nodded.

"Apparently," Cyborg answered. "What's up? I'm Cyborg!"

"I'm Beast Boy!" The green skinned teenager smiled. "Are you a changeling too?" He smiled, looking M'gann up and down.

"No, she isn't," Conner growled, pulling her back.

"I'm a Martian," the alien smiled. "My name is M'gann M'orzz." Starfire gasped and floated over to her in excitement.

"I am Starfire of Tamaran!" She giggled, bouncing in place.

"I've never met a Tamaranean before," M'gann gasped.

"And I have never met a Martian before either! Is it true that your kind communicates telepathically?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah we do," M'gann nodded, clasping her hands together in happiness. "Do your powers really stem from emotions?"

"Oh yes they do. Flight is unbridled joy, strength is boundless confidence, and my starbolts are righteous fury!" Starfire smiled.

"Great, there's two of her now," Raven huffed.

"Dude, way to bring on the gloom and doom, Raven," Beast Boy huffed, crossing his arms.

"I will leave them in your care while the League figures out a way to send them back to their dimension," Batman told them.

"We will keep them safe and make them feel at home," Kaldur assured him. Batman nodded and swiftly exited through the zeta-tube. "Greetings, I'm Aqualad. That is Superboy."

"Nice to meet you," Robin nodded, shaking the Atlantean's hand. "Are you Atlantean?"

"Yes, I am," Kaldur nodded.

"We know an Atlantean Aqualad of our own back home, but he doesn't have webbed hands, or gills. Nor does he have tattoos," Robin told them.

"What is his name?" Kaldur asked.

"He told me it was Garth," Beast Boy answered.

"Garth is my friend," Kaldur smiled. "In this dimension, he stayed in Atlantis and denied becoming the king's apprentice. I took the position of Aqualad. I guess in your universe the roles are switched."

"That's so cool," Beast Boy smiled. "Wait, if Batman's here, then…where's the Robin of this universe?"

"He's probably screwing around with Baywatch," Artemis shrugged. "They're probably getting into trouble for something, or in the worst case, breaking a few laws. They'll be here soon enough. I'm Artemis."

"WAit did you just say-?"

"M'gann, were you cooking again?" Superboy asked, sniffing the air. He cut off Robin's question.

"My pancakes!" The Martian gasped, flying out of the room.

"Anyone want me to call Robin and get him to make breakfast?" Artemis asked, holding up her cell phone.

"No need, I can cook," Cyborg assured them.

"Hey, got any tofu?" Beast Boy asked, as they walked towards the kitchen.

"No sorry," M'gann shook her head. "Artemis, can you call Robin and ask him to pick some up on his way to the cave?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Artemis asked.

"Umm…because you're the only person besides Wally who has his phone number," M'gann answered. "And Wally is with Robin. They're having a sleep over, remember?"

"This is true," Artemis muttered in agreement, taking out her phone. "I'll send him a text."


	3. Chapter 3

_** Mount Justice ** _

_** October 6 7:05 ** _

_Recognized Robin_

_Recognized Kid Flash_

"I'm serious KF! Totally easy!" YJ Robin snickered as they entered the living room. "I got into C.I.A. files in five minutes. They've upped the security but it still stinks."

"I can't believe you hacked government files while I was sleeping," Wally sighed. They entered the living room and saw their teammates.

"Artemis, I got your text," Robin smiled, holding up the grocery bags in his hand. "But why would you need tofu?"

"Beast Boy!" Artemis screeched. The green changeling entered the room and looked at her in confusion. "Tofu's here," Artemis told him.

"Oh sweet!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Uh, who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm Beast Boy," The green skinned boy answered.

"He and his team are here to stay for a while until we can find a way to get them home," Kaldur answered.

"Oh cool, I'm Robin, this is Kid Flash," the ebony haired boy said, handing him the grocery bags. "If the tofu's yours I guess that would explain why Artemis wanted me to get some. It's just a few blocks and some soy milk, but it should last you until grocery shopping tomorrow"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Beast Boy smiled. "I'll see you later!" With that he ran out of the room, presumably to the kitchen to eat.

"Okay, that was weird," Kid Flash muttered as he fell onto the couch. Robin sat next to him and smiled taking out his phone.

"So, how was the sleepover?" M'gann asked the two.

"Totally awesome," Wally smiled. "Uncle Barry was out on patrol and Aunt Iris had to step away to cover a story, so we had the house to ourselves for a few hours!"

"Oh, so what did you two do during that time?" Artemis smirked.

"Not that it's any of your business but we played video games and may have watched one of Uncle Barry's R-rated movies," Wally smirked.

"I've seen worse with the Joker," Robin shrugged nonchalantly. "They really weren't that bad."

"Nothing juicy, damn," Artemis huffed playfully.

"Sorry we didn't do something you wanted us to do," Wally laughed.

"Well, there was a little bit of…'entertainment' when the movie was boring," Robin smirked, wrapping an arm around Wally's waist.

"What kind of 'entertainment'?" Artemis questioned, leaning forward in her seat.

"Oh come on Artemis," Robin smirked, cuddling into Wally. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh! You have to tell me now!" Artemis whined playfully.

"No way, why would we tell you anything?" Wally smirked, kissing the top of Dick's head. The bird sighed happily and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Oh, you are so cute!" a girl squealed. Robin opened his eyes and saw an orange skinned redhead, floating upside down and looking at him with a smile.

"Um….thanks…?" Robin responded in confusion.

"You must be Robin," Starfire smiled, righting herself. "I am Starfire of Tamaran!"

"Nice to meet you Starfire," Robin smiled.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Kid Flash," Wally introduced. "You can call me Wally."

"You haven't even known her for ten seconds and already you're telling her your secret identity," Robin muttered, elbowing his friend.

"Ow!" Wally hissed, rubbing his side.

"Raven! You must come and meet little Robin, he is so cute!" Starfire gasped, flying off. Robin turned around and saw her dragging a dark girl over to them. "This is Robin, and Kid Flash."

"Nice to meet you," Raven muttered. She took her arm out of Starfire's grip and brushed off her uniform. "I'm going to go make some more tea, since someone made me drop it." She glared at Starfire before floating off.

"So, Starfire, how long will you and your team be staying?" Robin asked.

"We do not know," Starfire informed him. "But I hope our stay will be enjoyable."

"Oh, we'll make sure it is, beautiful," Wally winked. Robin glared at him from behind his glasses and stood up.

"I'm going to go train," He huffed. "Bats will be mad if I don't do my morning training."

"Alright, well have fun," M'gann smiled as he left.

"Oh, someone is in trouble," Artemis snickered.

"Why do you say that?" Starfire asked.

"What's up guys?" Cyborg smiled as he, Raven, and Beast Boy entered the living room.

"Not much, Wally flirted with Starfire and now he's in trouble," Artemis smirked.

"Artemis," Kaldur warned.

"What, it's true," Artemis muttered.

"Where's Robin?" Conner asked.

"Supey, is something wrong with your brain?" Wally asked. "He just went to go train."

"Not him, their Robin," Conner clarified, pointing to the others.

"Oh, he went to find the training room to where he could practice," Cyborg answered. Wally looked between them, before staring at Kaldur.

"Okay Kaldur, what am I missing?" Wally huffed.

"These are the Teen Titans. They were sent here from another dimension," Kaldur explained. "Dr. Fate said that they were sent here for a reason, so he will not send them back until they have completed that reason."

"And our leader is the Robin of our dimension," Cyborg told him.

"Ah, I get it," Wally nodded in understanding. "Just one thing though…did it ever cross your minds to tell Rob that there was another him here?" he shouted.

"Um…we were going to tell him once everyone was in the living room," M'gann told him.

"That's a great plan, Megalicious, but you're missing something," Wally told her. "You failed to tell Robin that this other team was from another dimension."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Beast Boy asked. Wally looked over at him before standing up and looking back at his teammates.

"Do you guys even remember what happened when Batman wanted to speak to Kaldur…alone?" Wally pressed.

"Our Robin is going to think that the other Robin is here to replace him," Conner realized.

"Baywatch, you have to go find our Robin before those two meet!" Artemis told him.

"On it," Wally nodded, running off.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"Our Robin is a bit…possessive," M'gann told them.

"Possessive?" Artemis repeated in disbelief. "Robin lost his shit when dear old daddy Bats wanted to talk to Kaldur alone." She turned to the Teen Titans. "Robin commands and demands attention, and if he sees anything as a threat to him, his position with friends and family, or as someone daring to replace him, he loses it."

"What do you mean by 'loses it'?" Starfire asked.

"To put it mildly, unless Wally finds one of the Robins and keeps them from meeting, your Robin could end up in a body cast," Conner answered.

"Our Robin has abandonment issues," M'gann told them. Kid Flash slid back into the room.

"We have a problem," he told them.

"What is happening?" Kaldur asked, standing up.

"Rob and Robin are in the training room, fighting. And it's pretty one-sided. I tried getting Rob to stop but he wouldn't listen," Kid Flash answered. "And the other Robin is trying to get him to stop as well, but again, he won't listen."

"Then we must go to the training room," Kaldur announced.


	4. Chapter 4

The two teams entered the room to see the two Robins fighting. The YJ Robin was throwing exploding disks at his colorful counterpart. TT Robin was skillfully dodging them. He flipped backwards and swung his staff as YJ Robin ran forward, throwing punches. He swatted the younger teen's hands away, before stabbing his stomach with the staff.

"Robin, stand down now!" Aqualad ordered. YJ Robin glanced at him before putting his hands up to block a kick that TT Robin had aimed.

"Guess they're both into the fight now," Beast Boy muttered. YJ Robin bent backwards into a handstand, in which he swung his legs up, kicking TT Robin's chin. The older teen leaned backwards, dodging it. They both flipped backwards, standing upright. They both raised their fists and ran at each other.

"M'gann, separate them," Kaldur ordered. M'gann nodded and stepped forward, her eyes glowing. She threw her arms out and the two Robins flew away from each other, floating in mid air.

"Separated, and their movement is constricted," M'gann announced.

"Put me done! We were in the middle of something!" the two Robins shouted.

"That is so weird," Kid Flash muttered.

"Robin, we will put you both down once you agree to stop fighting," Kaldur told them. "Both of you," he added once he remembered they were both called 'Robin'.

"Fine," YJ Robin huffed.

"Yeah, I'll stop too," TT Robin agreed. M'gann lowered her arms and set the two down. Kid Flash rushed over to his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"You okay Rob?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin huffed, crossing his arms.

"Friend Robin, you are unhurt, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Star, perfectly fine," TT Robin smiled.

"Robin," Kaldur scolded. "You should not have attacked him. You know that his team is here until they find a way-"

"Back to their dimension, I know," YJ Robin smirked. Kaldur's eyes widened and he looked at the young boy in shock.

"You knew?" Wally asked, looking down at him. "You knew that he was from another dimension and not here to replace you?"

"Yeah, unlike you guys, Bats actually told me that the team was from another dimension and that they had a Robin of their own," YJ Robin confirmed. "Remember that mysterious call I got from him during breakfast. That's what it was about." Wally stared at him in shock.

"Wait, if you knew that, then why did you attack him?" Artemis asked.

"He didn't attack me, we were training," TT Robin asked.

"You little shit," Wally said, looking at the younger Robin.

"God damnit," Artemis growled. "You're such a little troll!"

"Of course I am!" YJ Robin beamed. "Haven't you learned anything?"

"I am going to kill you for making me worry like that!" Artemis shouted.

"So you and little Robin were just training?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, he knew who I was immediately and decided that we would have a fight and when someone came to break it up, we would ignore them," TT Robin nodded. "I couldn't say 'no' for some reason."

"Hypnotism," Conner stated.

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"Our Robin can manipulate and basically hypnotize anyone he wants, much like Queen Bee," Conner stated.

"It's my superpower," YJ Robin smiled.

"You have a superpower! That's so cool," Beast Boy smiled.

"No, he doesn't have a superpower," Wally chuckled, pulling YJ Robin against him. "He's just an adorable little shit that you can't say 'no' to." He kissed the top of Robin's head, causing the young bird to giggle.

"Like I said, that's my superpower," he laughed.

"Okay, so, since that's settled, why don't we go to the living room and have some fun," Artemis suggested.

"Pass, I have to take Wolf for a walk," Conner said, walking out of the room.

"I've wanted to try a new cookie recipe," M'gann confessed.

"Oh, may I join you?" Starfire requested.

"Sure," M'gann smiled. "Robin, do you want to join us and make cookies?" The alien asked, turning to the young bird. Said boy froze as his remaining teammates turned to look at him. Wally was pouting and on his knees silently begging. YJ Robin looked around, and flinched, noticing that even Kaldur looked a bit pleading.

"Fine! I'll make some cookies!" He caved.

"Yes!" Wally cheered, hugging him. "I love you!" Wally kissed his cheek and YJ Robin smirked, pushing him away.

"Can you make them chocolate chip?" Artemis asked.

"Sure," YJ Robin sighed.

"Oh, I love you too," Artemis smiled, kissing his other cheek.

"I can't believe that I'm being pressured to cook," YJ Robin sighed. "Why did I even let you guys know that I could cook?"

"Because the rest of us were going to burn the kitchen down because M'gann was off with Martian Manhunter," Artemis answered.

"Ah yes, now I remember," YJ Robin nodded. "It was the day that Wally broke all the microwaves."

"I said sorry," Wally muttered.

"Little Robin, you can cook?" Starfire asked.

"And bake," Wally added. "And he makes the best food ever!"

"Well, since I'm here, I'm going to train while I wait," Artemis announced.

"I shall be in the library," Kaldur smiled.

"I'll join you," Raven sighed, floating over to him.

"Got any video games?" Beast Boy asked.

"Duh," Wally smirked. "We've got a ton of multiplayer games to choose from."

"Awesome," Cyborg smiled.

"Friend Robin, what are you going to do?" Starfire asked.

"I guess I can train with Artemis," TT Robin shrugged.

"Great, well, then, let's get going," M'gann cheered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Mount Justice** _

_ **October 6 8:52** _

"Friends~! We have finished making the cookies! Do you want to try some?" Starfire smiled, flying into the living room eagerly. M'gann and Robin were behind her, each of them holding a tray of cookies as well. She held out the plate of treats for her friends who looked at the plate nervously.

"Um…the last time you made something, Speedy's skin turned purple and his hair was yellow," Beast Boy reminded her.

"Oh yes, friend Speedy was very mad at me," Starfire nodded sadly. "But friend M'gann and Little Robin showed me how to do it step by step! Please try one!" Her eyes widened and she pouted slightly. Not surprisingly TT Robin was the first to cave, taking a cookie with a nervous smile.

"Dude, it's just a cookie," Wally snickered. "It's not like the thing's going to bite you."

"The last time she made a cookie, they could be used as hockey pucks," Cyborg told them.

"And the last time she made something, it growled. Speedy and Aqualad can testify to it. Her food fucking growled," Beast Boy told them quietly.

"Is that the same dish that turned Speedy different colors?" YJ Robin asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded. "Turns out it was a dish from her home planet and she had added an alien ingredient that Speedy was also allergic to, that's what made him turn colors. Aqualad simply got a stomachache, and passed out."

"You still let her cook?" Wally and Robin asked in shock.

"Well, I'm great at baking cookies!" M'gann assured. "I showed her how to do everything correctly!"

"Don't you always burn the food you make?" YJ Robin asked, raising an eyebrow behind his glasses.

"Well, they've been burning less and less lately," M'gann told him sheepishly.

"It is an improvement," Wally smiled, reaching for a cookie.

"Baywatch! Let the rest of us have one first," Artemis growled, pulling his hair and grabbing a cookie. The other teens grabbed a cookie and M'gann smiled, handing the tray over to the eager red head. Wally finished them rather quickly and looked at YJ Robin who smiled and sat in his lap, holding the plate of cookies up. Wally kissed his cheek and took one of the cookies, eating it happily.

"So, how're Starfire's cookies?" M'gann asked, turning to the titans.

"Not bad," Robin replied. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged and took a cookie, tasting it. They gave out hums of approval and the two boys finished the batch while Robin declined to have another.

"See, I told you I was good," M'gann nodded in satisfaction.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad, suit up and report to the mission room in five," Batman's voice echoed throughout the room and said teens stood up bidding farewell as they left.

"You guys aren't going with them?" TT Robin asked in confusion.

"Don't need to," Artemis shrugged, taking the remote and turning on the TV.

"There are some missions we're suited for and some we're not, it all just depends," YJ Robin answered. "No biggie. We can still feel the aster here."

"What does a flower have to do with anything?" Cyborg asked.

"Flower?" YJ Robin muttered, looking at him in confusion.

"An aster is a type of flower, similar to daisies," Cyborg explained. "It is also the name of a star shaped structure in a cell."

"Wait a minute, you mean he's been saying a real word all this time?" Wally asked in shock.

"Cool," YJ Robin smiled. "Too bad it doesn't have my definition. That would have been beyond astrous."

"You aren't using that word right," Raven huffed.

"Yes I am," YJ Robin pouted, crossing his arms.

"Rob hates prefixes," Wally chuckled, pulling the younger boy close. "'Aster' is the opposite of disaster. Instead of things going wrong, things go right." Wally smiled and nuzzled against the brooding boy's cheek. Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, giving him a quick kiss. YJ Robin let out a happy sigh and cuddled into Wally.

"Oh my god, you two need to stop being adorable," Artemis groaned.

"Never," YJ Robin teased, sticking out his tongue.

"Dude, what exactly is your relationship?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Bromance," Wally answered.

"I'm calling bullshit on that one!" Artemis protested. "You two are way too lovey-dovey and cuddly for that word to have a 'b'!"

"Anyone else would be, but we're not," YJ Robin smiled.

"Yeah," Wally nodded. "In case you haven't noticed, Rob is a very lovey-dovey, cuddly, touchy-feely person!"

"Can't argue with that," Artemis muttered in agreement.

"Wait, what kinda person is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's like a toddler," Artemis answered. "He needs attention and affection every moment of the day, and if you're touching him, all the better." The Titans looked over at the younger Robin, who continued to cuddle with Wally, happily nuzzling into the older boy's shoulder. Wally smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him even closer.

"Uncle Barry once joked about turning Rob's cuteness into a weapon," Wally chuckled. "Batman nearly killed him for that one. Then Robin met the female members of the League and they melted just at the sight of him. The other guys then seriously considered Barry's suggestion."

"Like I said, manipulation is my power," Robin chuckled.

"Oh, you are so adorable," Starfire giggled.

"Dude, I could never imagine our Robin being so cutesy," Beast Boy snickered.

"Well our Rob is younger," Wally informed them.

"How much younger?" TT Robin asked.

"I'm 14," YJ Robin told them.

"Which that is why you and Baywatch probably haven't taken your relationship a step further," Artemis muttered, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Artemis," YJ Robin sighed. "Does everything you say that concerns us have to be about how romantic we are?"

"Yep," Artemis answered with a smirk. "I have ex-girlfriend rights."

"Ugh, I hate ex-girlfriend rights," Wally groaned.

"You can't complain, she gained those rights because you broke up with her," YJ Robin reminded him.

"This is true," Artemis laughed.

"You two used to date?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, it didn't work out though," Artemis shrugged. "He figured out he was gay."

"I am not gay!" Wally growled. "I'm bisexual…there is a difference."

"Yeah, but no matter what you are, you still love Robin," Artemis smirked.

"Artemis, stop teasing him," Robin sighed.

"Fine, "Artemis huffed. "You take away all my fun."

"Do you want some cupcakes for lunch tomorrow," YJ Robin smiled.

"And suddenly I don't hate you anymore," Artemis smiled. "Can they be those new orange creamsicle cupcakes?"

"Sure!" YJ Robin smiled. "I hate using store made mixes, but I will if you want me to."

"Yay," Artemis cheered, pumping her fists into the air.

"Wait, you're making cupcakes for her, but not for me?" Wally pouted. YJ Robin smiled and kissed Wally's nose.

"I cook and bake for you all the time," he reminded the redhead. "Plus you're probably going to be eating dinner at my place again, and I'm going to help make dinner!"

"Oh, I love dinner at your place," Wally smiled, giving him a quick kiss. YJ Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Dude…this is like so weird to see," Beast Boy muttered.

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" TT Robin muttered. Wally and Robin pulled away and their lips met once more for a quick kiss.

"God, you two are so adorable," Artemis groaned. "Can you ever not be cute?" YJ Robin opened his mouth to respond when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He asked, placing the device next to his ear. "Yeah, we can be there in a few minutes. Okay, see you soon. Bye."

"What was that about?" Raven asked.

"Agent A wants both Robins in the Batcave, don't know why, but he just does," YJ Robin shrugged. He climbed out of Wally's lap and went over to Artemis. "I'll see you tomorrow with the cupcakes," he smiled, giving her a kiss.

"Mmkay, see you tomorrow cutie," Artemis smiled, hugging him.

"Alright, let's go," YJ Robin smiled, leading his counterpart towards the zeta beams.

"Arty, when have you ever known Robin to not be cute?" Wally asked with a smirk.

"Touché," the archer muttered, flipping the channel.

"You're right, he is touchy-feely and adorable..." Beast Boy muttered.


End file.
